O'l Fashioned: True Grit: Part One
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Short story about Mattie Ross's relationship with Ranger Laboeuf and Marshal Cogburn. Full of friendship,Romance,Tragedies and love: It's what the West was about. RXR
1. One

**XX XX**

It was night time in the town of Dardanelle.

The empty streets glowing in the light of sparkling summer fireflies. Each moving in the same direction of the cool blowing wind.

**XX**

Mattie Ross had only been asleep for fifteen minutes or so, until being woken up by the ruckus of mixed instruments playing aloud right outside her window, of the Main Hotel.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, with her one hand, and pushed aside the covers that wrapped around her petite form, sneaking those long legs of hers from off the feather mattress and felt a rush of cold air crawl up her spine slowly when the flats of feet hit the cool surface below.

Mattie hadn't forgotten about her candle, but from the burning light from outside shining brightly through her window, creating funny looking shadows on the walls, she knew she didn't need that any longer, peering out and down the window.

After her first look upon the world outside the window, she didn't quite see a thing besides the light gleaming in her eyes, but sneaking her body further out the window, she caught something at the side of eye.

It wasn't anything at all that seemed to be causing all that friendly, joyful music. It was more of a man by the looks of it.

Mattie leaned back into the room, stepping off her tip-toes and feeling the once cold feeling run up her spine a second time.

Her mind began to flow with mixed emotions, mixed feelings she had lost almost all concentration.

She knew it was wrong to sneak from her comfort zone after seeing a strange man right outside her window, but something about it pressured her to go on, and she did.

**.**

**.**

After decending the creaking steps, in the most quietest creep she could ever execute with her tiny feet, with a flickering candle in her hand, she patted the thin fabric of her nightgown down, after setting the candle down, the man outside was gone, when she raised her head up high to take a look outside the front window, ignoring the flapping patterned curtain in the slight breeze.

She felt her beating heart thump wild!

**.**

**.**

She was probably a bit naive and silly for doing this. Trying to keep in mind that the man or lady right outside could be a probable pervert. Or even some inebriated middle aged fool waiting to strike young Mattie Ross.

It gave her the chills just imagining it that open-mindedly, but the strange feeling swept off her shoulders right then, after hearing the joyful playing of instruments climb inside her ears once before. It brought back memories. Happy ones of her and papa' Ross.

He was always a great fiddle player and even a swell banjo player at the most. Papa' Ross was always a talented man, and wished nothing more but to up his dreams, and do whatever it was he had his heart set on. And that one thing to do was play music.

Papa' Ross had almost welcomed his dream, nearly starting his own band. They were all amazing players, well until one of them, by the name of Smitty Johnston of Fort Smith had gotten thrown behind bars for molesting his own daughter, Maggie Johnston. It was terrible to see Papa's dream end up that way, and Smitty and Papa were the closest friends of all. Both covered in filth, missing teeth, but also excellent players. No doubt about that.

**XX**

Mattie smiled softly, and wondered off into the joyful tunes of the music.

Finding herself slowly devoured by it's powerful redneck, country sounds, she was right in the middle of it. A large crowd surrounded a large campfire right along side the Main Hotel, and the few players that played.

It was a wonderful sight.

Everyone was having a great time. Moving around, mostly all inebriated off their rears, and some being little smoochy romantics, sitting right along the wall of the hotel. It brought a big smile to her face, and glistening sparkles to her eyes that stared deep at the band, whom danced around like baphoons, on the other side of the sparking fire.

There was a banjo player, a hermonica player of course, the whiskey-bottle blower, and then lastly, the fiddle player who was as old as the fiddle itself, but played as well as Papa, and sang some drunken jumbled up words, that made everyone around them as happy as him.

It was great, even staying for a short-period of time, before hopefully crawling back into bed. Still, it wasn't what she got.

**XXX**

A heavy hand groped the ball of her shoulder, beneath the thin material, and she spung around, swinging the candle's flame while doing so.

The girl swallowed, the music in the mere background suddenly fading as she stared the Texas Ranger in the face. His head was cocked slightly to the left, part of his hat falling over his eyes, creating a mysterious shadow to appear upon his handsome face.

Mattie couldn't speak.

Ranger stared at her confused as much as she was, with his brows furrowed. "Well Ms. Ross, what is a young little think such as yourself still doin' 'round these parts? Thought you had better things to do with the rest of yer' life after all three's of us separated?"he added into the cricketing chirps far in the distance, catching Mattie by suprise.

She coughed, and smiled but hardly.

"Why must you ask such a strange question, Mr. Laboeuf? You mus'nt worry 'bout me, afterall, I am only sixteen of age and you whom is only thirty six thirty seven by now, hm?"she did make a great point, and he shouldn't have no reason to wonder about her. But she was a beautiful young lady, even those years back did she look as lovely as ever tonight.

He aimed his snickering face downwards, and his fingers wrapped tightly around his bandoiler. "Such a young girl as yourself shouldn't be out and 'bout this late at night. I will take you to yer' room, Ms. Ross."he told her in such a hurry, taking the candle from her hand, and guiding it over their way.

Mattie's smile disappeard and she growled at Mr. Laboeuf, before putting a tight squeeze on his forearm.

The Ranger stopped, and those spurs of his finally silenced.

He looked down upon her, gazing over at her same deep brunette braids, one draped over each shoulder.

"I do not need your help Mr. Laboeuf and I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly leave."she nearly said to him in a scolding tone, those fingers around his forearm grabbing tighter. But the thickness and muscle of his arm was preventing that.

He wriggled his nose a few times just to end the forever tickling of his mustache below, scuffing his boot with eyes gazing down upon them.

He brought his eyes back up, and kept them on that little girl for quite sometime.

"Marshal Cogborn is in town. Thought you would care to speak with him?"those fingers wrapped around his bandoiler moved and fallen into the pockets of his fringe coat, with her eyes right on him.

She felt her nose cringe and couldn't think of a reason why.

"Maybe I will see him in the morning? Will you tell him that, Mr. Laboeuf?"she had asked the Ranger standing before her, her eyes shining with new arrived tears, swelling up in the pink corners.

**.**

**.**

Mr. Laboeuf nodded hesitantly, before tipping his hat to Mattie in the most kind gesture and turning to leave, back to the midnight throw-down.

She just couldn't stand to see him leave already. Mattie was starting to think that it was her fault for making him leave and it was.

But people would think something of her.

All she could do now was watch him leave, and creep silently into the hotel, back up those creaky steps and crawl back up into bed, wrapped, comforted, by the handsewn quilts, drifting away into the joyful sound of the music playing right outside her window.

**E/N: This will be a maybe Three-shot...I hope it was a great chapter:D and more will be heading this way.**


	2. Two

**XX**

**XX**

She woke up quite early.

Her eyes sparkled wearily, and caught sight of the Texas Ranger, whom at the foot of her bed, was lent back in the wooden chair he sat in comfortably, smoking nonchalantly from his pipe. The smoke released forming many shapes by the way it shown through her eyes.

Mattie rose up, her back against the headboard, face a bit sticky and hot from the warmth of the sun that was invited through the open window, a smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

"I always have seemed to wonder why it was you always in the wake of my sleep, Mr. Laboeuf."that little remark caused Laboeuf to smile half-heartedly, removing the pipe, and leaning forward into his lap.

**.**

**.**

He didn't respond to that, in no need or reason to, leaning back.

So the silence lasted almost more than five minutes, but it didn't seem to be a bother to either of them.

Mattie moved her eyes, and found the window, with the curtains and the valance moving carelessly in the soothing, moving-by wind of the new arrived day.

"I don't think it is right of me as a young woman to except an older man such as your self sitting at the foot of my bed each morning, Mr. Laboeuf." Mattie gave him a small smile, returning her eyes, afraid of what her new morning hair had to look like through the eyes of the Texas Ranger.

He had probably seen worse, but Mattie was never fond of her morning hair.

Especially on a hot day like this.

.

.

Laboeuf moved one hand upwards, and stuck two fingers inside his bandana wrapped around his neck, giving it a tug, relieving the sweltering, burning hot skin beneath it.

"I believe that, Ms. Ross."he went forward into his lap again, slipping the tip of the pipe through his lips, and smoked the new tabacco.

Mattie couldn't help but stare as long as she had, not flinching or moving at all.

**.**

**.**

Until Mr. Laboeuf rose from his seat, and came her way.

Mattie looked up at him with those deep chocolate eyes that she had forever possessed, fidgiting a bit beneath the quickly warming quilts around her.

"What's your reasoning for being here, Mr. Laboeuf. I thought you would had already gone off to Texas?"Young Mattie asked, giving him a wonderous stare, couldn't find the best way out of his blue eyes, that stared back at her, with a slight expression of anger behind those calm lips.

He hadn't found a good reason to move his eyes from her, and answered that while taking a seat upon the mattress, right beside her petite feet.

Mr. Laboeuf had made a small indent into the feather mattress, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been with someone much bigger, fat wise, and Mr. Laboeuf was far from being what she called 'round'. It just sounded the most proper way to describe an obese person.

"What is a small town like Dardanelle without a Texas Ranger like me? This town is in need of me, and I reckon I will be stay'n here fer' quite a few days, enjoyn' the peaceful folk and great tastn' beer."he answered her just the way she had played in her mind, giving her a turn-around, and a tiny grin like expression.

Mattie rolled her eyes, and used the muscle in her one arm to lift her body up a bit higher than it was, still well rested against the wooden headboard of the mattress.

"I believe that, Mr. Laboeuf."Mattie leaned forwards into her own lap, letting her one hand fall limp over her legs, staring childishly at Laboeuf, who was aware of the young girl but was too caught up in his pipe-smoking, he didn't bother to turn.

**XXX XXX**

Minutes later, Mattie moved herself from the bed itself, back already tense as being rested in one closed in space for too long and stood tall before Mr. Laboeuf, patting down on the thin fabric of her nightgown.

He snaked his eyes over to her, but found himself taking notice to how well her body had grown since those couple years back. He still couldn't believe how much she looked like "Mattie Ross" he knew back then, and still knows today.

She hadn't changed at all, and hopeful that he hadn't changed either.

Mattie swallowed and cleared her throat before opening her lips to let some few words out:

"I do need my privacy Mr. Laboeuf. If you would kindly leave, I would like that, and I am a girl whom doesn't need a watcher, especially the eyes of you, sir."that serious expression spread over her face so smoothly grabbed his every last bit of attention, and he wobbled on out, hat shielding half his eyes with a fringed gloved hand that held it in that current position.

Nodding, he was finally gone in the eyes of Ms. Ross.

**.**

**.**

Now in the process of waiting, he trailed on down the stairs to pass the time, with the silver clings of his spurs quickly fading as soon as he knew he was at the bottom, standing still, with eyes watching through those windows, with a deep mahogany painted frame, and red and white checkered curtains flopping gingerly, air slowly blowing through them hitting close in contact with the wall of the chipped color of plain white.

He swallowed hard, pulling on his grey bandana once again to release some of the heat, that continued to bother, then his hat.

His eyes wondered around the rest of the room, while he moved an index finger toward his head and itched the spot right between a few locks of his dirty blond hair, near his cowlick.

**XX**

**XX**

Mattie closed her eyes, taking in a long, deep breath, feeling the sunshine brighten against her face, and let them open again, gazing at herself in the standing victorian mirror in the corner of the room aside the only window, with the round frame of it the color of glistening gold, and only a few bad spots which had been accidently or even naturally chipped through.

She couldn't believe how such a simple white dress could change a woman's appearance and it did. Just after a few moments to herself to twirl around in it, she knew it was true. But her sweet child was showing, and that was a good thing.

::

It was long. Fell to her knees ending at the bottom with a lacey cuff, and a laced collar cut out as a small circle, barely showing signs of her collarbone, with long sleeves that flared out with a really thin lacey cuff also. There was just one thing different about it and it was the half sleeve on the opposite side, which was made special for her half amputated arm.

The town's taylor was a sweet old man. Merely seventy years of age, unmarried, but had two young adopted children of the Indian Territory. The eldest seven and youngest only five; Mattie had only seen them once before, and hadn't seen them for a while after that. Such a sweet family.

Buttons also of the color white lined down between each breast, straight down the middle and ended right before the start of the slightly poofed skirt of the dress.

It made her feel more of the age sixteen, but her height and face changed her mind after looking. Her body was mainly the the main thing that has changed over the years, and without quite taking notice, she saw how much her brown hair popped out with the white. It was pretty and made her agape in awe.

**.**

**.**

Mr. Laboeuf stepped foot outside the hotel, hands on both hips, feet spread perfectly apart, standing exactly like the Ranger he was. Most Rangers would even think about standing so dramatically and eye-catching, but Mr. Laboeuf was different out of the rest, and the most unique. Fringy costume and all.

But he was such a chauvinist.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Buggies strolled by, stirring up the golden dirt as they went passed down mainstreet, horses whinnying and trotting on the way.

Even a pair of sweet young ladies passed the Ranger by with cute, curious stares, with those blue eyes of the two brunettes. Laboeuf tipped his hat to them, without a smile. They continued to stare and giggled behind pretty hands before leaving his view.

He tried to hide that smile that slowly appeared, feeling some slight awkwardness slowly overcome him, moving toward the bar, where he had a feeling he was about to meet Marshal Cogburn.

**.**

**.**

Mattie was finished.

Ms. Louise, the Main Hotel owner, invited herself inside of the girl's occupied room.

She was a kind older woman. Grey, silver hair wrapped up in a tight bun, with a few strays of hairs falling out of place, and a petite set of bifocals hanging right on the bridge of her knotched nose.

"Why ain't you the cutest thing, darlin'."Ms. Louise added into the deafening silence that Mattie was so used to enclosing her, and turned but jumped first.

Mattie smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Louise. I gotten it only yesterday."she informed her with her sweet southern drawl everyone loved to hear, twirling around in it once more, staring at herself in the mirror.

Old Louise smiled, pushing her bifocals up a bit, and watching Ms. Ross through those greying old eyes of hers. "No worries dear. I will take your clothes and get'em warshed fer' you."the old lady smiled those red chapped lips, heading for the other side of the room where Mattie's dirty clothes lay in a pile.

Mattie smiled small, and left right along side Ms. Louise to assist her.

**XX**

**E/N: Second chapter already. Honestly in the movie, I don't know whom the hotel owner was, so I decided I'd make 'er up. Thanks for reading:D third chapter coming!**


	3. Three

**.**

**.**

After leaving Ms. Louise, right after assisting her of hanging her own wet laundry up with the round headed clothespin in the decorative pot right beside the wash tub, Mattie left saying her goodbye.

**XX**

Stepping out into the hot, sunny open air of Dardanelle, she could already feel herself breathing heavy, and sweat sliding down her face in cold orbs that were swiftly wipped away. She hadn't seen any sign of Mr. Laboeuf. Only unfamiliar faces walking around her, all nitty-gritty like.

Mattie watched the town folk walk 'round, and stopped for a passing buggy, before crossing the street.

**.**

**.**

while making eye-contact with the strange buggy driver, she felt her heart shake, but it wasn't good. The man staring so deeply at her looked almost like Smitty Johnston. Papa' Ross's good friend from years back, when she was just twelve to thirteen years old.

He had the same blood-hound eyes, so deep, dark and mysterious. The bad teeth, and the curly mustache beneath his knotched nose, which had been scarred ever since the fight he had with a man of law, and even the crazy grey hairs sticking out each sides like those creepy circus clowns, but had most of it covered by that olive green fedora.

Swallowing and removing her eyes from the man, she waited for him to pass and crossed in the nick of time, before meeting him face-to-face again. Smitty was such a sweet man. He was nice to Mama and Papa' Ross, and was too terribly kind to young naive Mattie Ross.

But ever since that incident with him and Maggie, she knew he couldn't have been the same.

**::**

Trying to get those memories out of her thoughts, Mattie thought maybe Mr. Laboeuf would be inside the saloon having a few drinks.

She never liked going into those smelly places, but had. She stopped at first before the doors, and then opened them, swallowing again hopefully the fear that was tearing her up inside. Once hitting the inside, it was more than she could ever imagine. She had arrived at the wrong time.

Two men rumbling, because of a card game. Taking notice to the knocked over tables, and chairs, and even the terrified folk whom came in for a smooth drink huddled far from those two ferocious men, who through curses and fists like beasts. Something Mattie had never seen.

But before even realizing, Mattie was pulled by her arm, and forced out of the saloon as soon as possible before the whole event gotten worse.

.

.

"Marshal Cogburn?"

Mattie pulled the gripped arm free, and looked up at the man or woman who had saved her just in time.

Her eyes glistened, unaware of the pissed, furious look smacked on the gruffy man's face.

He didn't say a word, and reached out another hard hand, grabbing roughly by the arm once again, and stormed off in a red rage, stopping along side the Main Hotel, that was a far ways down left of the town from where they stood previously.

Mattie didn't understand what was going on.

"Stop it! Stop it!"she bellowed so loud and full of anger, a few walking civilians took suspicious notice to the Marshal.

Finally after letting her redend arm loose, she furrowed her brows and didn't say a word back. Marshal Cogburn mumbled something below his alcoholic breath, popping an already folded cigarette between his lips.

"Sister, why in the hell were you steppin' inside that here bar? Don't you know young girlie's like yer' self ain't allowed?"he spat as he informed her with slight worry in his much angered voice, which mattie turned her head upon.

.

.

"I was in search of Mr. Laboeuf, Marshal! If you cared to know."she had her back turned, eyes watching the clouds above create funny looking shadows on the dirt rode before her, which had several prints molded into it.

Marshal was quite silent for a while before putting another hand on her small shoulder, and spining around.

"You have to understand that these here parts ain't safe fer' long with a little thing like yer'self here. Crazy basterds!"Marshal turned his eye that gazed down at Mattie, looking behind him at the saloon.

**XX**

Mattie felt a question come to mind.

"Marshal, then who is the one tryin' to stop them?"she was confused on how it could be stopped when Marshal Cogburn was standing here right before her, smoking like a crazy addict.

He returned his stare:

"Well who in hell else? That chauvinist son' bitch, Texas Ranger. That's who, sister. And why you still standin' here?"he rambled on, getting more of Mattie's attention than was needed from her.

Her chest pounded!

-and her eyes popped.

"And you, bein' Marshal, you have no need in helpin' him?"the young girl before him, standing way shorter than Cogburn himself, thought she had the nerve to back talk this old, gruffy one-eyed Marshal the way she did.

Marshal wasn't suprised but not too calm either. He knew this girl had the guts to stand up to someone as bad as Marshal, but it didn't make things better.

Before able to speak his mind and truth about his actions, Mattie ignored him completely and took off, running back toward the bar ahead.

He took the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it without stomping it in, and went after her, with many startled civillians aware of the whole thing.

.

.

Behind her, she could hear his shouting voice.

It was a good thing it was scarying her, cause if it hadn't, she wouldn't be able to understand it anymore than she had now.

"God damnit!"he cursed deeply, close on her heels. That's when she knew and had felt those thick arms of his wrap around her waist and pull her backward, from the bar she nearly made to.

She kicked vigorously!

"Let me go, Marshal! Let go!"

she used the only muscle she had in that one hand, and began to hit those arms around her, kicking ahead of herself, missing Cogburn, until she gotten the idea of using the hard heels of her boots, and hit his upper thighs. Close to where it mattered the most.

"Put me down!"she gave him one last chance, and he dropped her. Not hard, but not too softly either. She dropped to her knees, stood up and dusted her new white dress off that collected so much of the golden dirty below them, that was instantly darkend from the new grey clouds that hidden the radiating sun, and it's warm rays.

By the expression on Marshal's face, she could tell he meant business, but barely showed it, swipping sweat from his forehead.

"I will be leavin'. To assist the Ranger as much as I can." he pushed aside his dark coat, that had hidden a weapon, aimed downwards in his leather holster. Just the sight of it triggered the courage and bravery inside Mattie. She wanted to assist them just as she had long ago.

But after being told otherwise, she stood there in the middle of the dirt road, watching Marshal walk away, disappearing into the doorway.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The day was quickly growing into midday, and it wasn't turning out as great as she hoped. After reunited with Marshal for a few minutes, it was the worst. She hated it, that after finally seeing him eye-to-eye again, they had gotten into a sudden fight, of what was right-from-wrong. It angered her terribly bringing a pain to her gut that she held.

Even the sun refused to shine, and the birds were long gone, left with the dark, shadowed reflections of them. Crows. Snapping, crazily cawing crows.

She moved her eyes from high above in the sky, and went back inside the Main Hotel, were Ms. Louise was standing absolutely quiet before her, nearly crashing into her, if she hadn't peeped up.

Her wrinkling hands found their way on each of the young girl's shoulder, and rubbed gingerly, full of motherly love.

"What is it, dear?"her crackling voice interrupted her daydreaming, and Mattie smiled at the short and stubby woman before her.

"Oh. Nothin', Ms. Louise."she gave her quite the original response that everyone now 'a days used, even if it weren't truthful, gently removing those hand from her shoulders, starting to decend the few stairs behind her.

The older woman pursed her lips, and didn't even think about smiling. She knew something was a bother to this young girl but didn't understand what. But she had her own list of things to worry about.

**: : :**

The sheriff had finally appeared.

He dismounted his black furred mare, before stepping into the saloon with boots with sparkling pair of silver spurs, hitting the wooden floorboards below, his twin revolvers staring everyone down, and a tooth pick close to snapping on the edge of his lips.

Texas Ranger Laboeuf, and Marshal Cogburn, had caught the two men, but couldn't stop them right away before they bashed eachothers faces. They weren't pretty anyway, and if anything, it made them look much better with all those knife slashes, bruises and broken noses.

Cogburn laughed a bit in the process of watching them argue back and forth, but he was way too serious all the same.

The wide eyed Sheriff thought he was some big stuff, the way he walked, and the cowhide vest, the red bandana, big buckle, and pointed boots and sparkling points of his badge that eye-popped to whom ever took a look. Especially the ladies.

**XX**

Cogburn turned his head slowly, both men still restrained, and smiled catching Laboeuf sneering at the Sheriff.

He didn't say a word, but was thinking the words. And what a pair of cocky hateful words they were. Laboeuf was just lucky he didn't exploit him in a crude way, everyone knew he would.

"So." the older man began, swishing the assumed chew smashed against his molers."Yer' the two who caught them? A Ranger and Marshal?" he nodded his head as he looked down at each struggling wanted man, then up at the Ranger and Marshal afterwards.

They refused to respond.

and the Sheriff took the two wanted fellows off their hands.

"Come on by my office later and get yer' rewards, fellows. You caught the Recker Brothers. Been on their tails fer' as long as I can remember."the sheriff informed them, each brother standing tall on their feet, and forced to walk out with the Sheriff.

.

.

Laboeuf removed his buckled hat, holding it in one clenched fist at a side.

He swallowed, and put it back on, leaving Marshal Cogburn, who still stood inside the saloon. A few of the women were still shaking and quivering, and that was Cogburn's job to calm them back down.

But Cogburn was never a gentle kind of man and attempting to help the frightened women was a bad idea.

So he tipped his hat to them, with a 'Goodday' and left, on Laboeuf's trail.

**XXX**

Mattie was upstairs, in her room, in the Main Hotel sitting on the edge of the feather mattress, grabbing a handful of the white material from her dress and bunched it all in a tight, clenched fist.

She didn't know what to think. Afterall, Marshal Cogburn had told her to stay away from danger. And Mattie liked danger as much as the next guy. She was mainly interested in the rushed feeling of adrenaline, and the tickling way sweat dripped down her face.

It sounds pretty silly, but she was a truthful little girl.

**.**

**. **

Soon enough, when the day had turned away, the wind started up, and brought a cold breeze with it, giving the skin of Mattie's body prickles of goosebumps.

All she could do to relieve her pain of being cold, was grab the quilt and wrap it around her as best she could with her one hand, still feeling the hard finger indentations of Marshal Cogburn's hard grip deep in her arm, slowly dozing off, after letting her head come into the pillow and sunk deep in slowly before her body followed seconds after.

**E/N: This may be the most confusing chapter of this entire story, but who said it had to make sense. Just as long as it's interesting:D hope you readers enjoy! Two final chapters coming shortly!**


	4. Four

**XX**

Being woken up by the constant grumbles deep in her stomach, Mattie rose so that her back hit the wooden headboard.

The air around her was pitch black. No sound, no peep.

Nothing at all was heard.

No light glowing from the outside into her bedroom.

But she knew one thing. She was hungry. Hadn't eaten once today, and was dying for something. So sliding slowly and carefully out of bed, the dress that was still around her body had become stuck to her from the night's warm breeze, and decided that since she was wide awake, she'd rather sneak around in her dress besides her nightgown.

**.**

**.**

Taking her lit candle with her, decending the steps, she had heard sounds. It caused her to hop backwards just a step, but something about the chatting voices brought her closer to peeking.

Mattie swallowed, and finally stepped from the last step, causing some attention with how painfully annoying the squeek was to the ears.

"Oh!"

she whimpered quietly, thinking about making a quick run for it back up the stairs, but she was caught way too quickly.

The clinking jingles of spurs hitting the floor would explain alot whom the man was behind her. No one other than the Texas Ranger, Laboeuf. She turned around, and sat down, on the third step, letting her eyes wonder around, trying not to make complete eye contact with the handsome fellow before her.

He didn't say a word, and took the candle from her hand, and extended his other for her to grab a hold.

"I extend my hand."he had a soft smile on his lips and a soft tone of voice, that hat that was usually on his top head was gone, and the cowlick was in sight. Mattie didn't make any movements. She knew her face was flushed after the warmth heating her up rather quickly, she could barely concentrate.

But his hands was still out there, with the other holding the candle outwards, behind his back.

"Thank you."she smiled wide this time, and took his well-sized hand, realizing how much bigger in size and height he was to her. It brought a snicker passed her lips after finding out, and Laboeuf pulled her further inside the motel, bringing her into the main lobby, where a few unfamiliar faces gathered, busy with a game of poker in the corners of the room at round wooden tables, and some just chatting over near the bar.

Mattie cringed her nose, after an unfamiliar scent lingered up her nostrils.

She thought of the smell of alcohol, but it was too strong, and smelled more rotten than anything she's ever smelled before.

Laboeuf noticed her strange expressions, but didn't bother to ask, both walking in step with each other. "I reckon yer' waitin' fer' somethin' to eat, aren't you, Ms. Ross?"Laboeuf didn't look down at her, still staring straight ahead, while they walked on. Her eyes soon caught up with his own.

Mattie flushed red once again, and held her stomach.

"Your right, Mr. Laboeuf. What is there to eat?"she wondered, giving him her all attention, and came into a very damp, chilly room, that seemed to be the kitchen where all the motel food was cooked.

Her eyes skimmed the room, and seemed to stop at the wood cook stove.

There was by the looks of it, a tall pot sitting over the top of the rusting surface, and leaned over, taking in a strong sniff of it's amazing aroma.

Laboeuf watched her, and found himself besiding her, opening the pot and letting her take a peek inside. "What is it?"she asked, looking straight inside the warm pot, but could barely tell because of all the surrounding, brown bubbling juices.

The man beside her startled her as he slammed the lid back onto the pot, and stared down at her, as if there wasn't a sound to be heard.

"Pork."he answered her casually, giving her a soft stare, and actually wondering down.

Mattie tried not to watch him, but it was soon stopped after her eyes met his. "I see yer' dressed in somethin' new?"he added below his breath a bit unnoticable to the ears, as nervious as he was.

Mattie blushed, and nodded.

"That's kind of you to notice, Mr. Laboeuf."she stared down the length of the white dress, which was dirty over the knees, after Marshal Cogburn had dropped her in the middle of the road.

She didn't bother telling that story, and went out back, stepping into the ice house.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Smiling to himself and snickering, Mr. Laboeuf removed the lid from the pot, and pulled one glove free from his hand with his teeth before dipping a finger into the boiling juices that surrounded the cooking meat.

No one seemed to catch him doing it, and no one cared.

**E/N: Sorry for this one being so uninteresting. I am making a little change to my story. I will be adding TWO more extra chapters, and they will be the romantic, fluffy scenes:D **


	5. Five

**XX**

Late that cool, evening night, Mattie had gotten a few blueberry muffins from Ms. Louise, right before retiring for the night.

"Here you go, darlin'. There are quite a few in there."Ms. Louise handed her a small square wicker basket, with a cute fancy blue silk bow around the two handles. Just to add a bit of color to the fading yellow color of the basket itself, with a smile over her cracked lips.

Mattie stared down at the basket, and taken it carefully from Ms. Louise, dropping it down at her side. "Thank you Ms. Louise. That is very kind of you. Now I must return to my room, I am very tired."she started, batting the sleep away from her eyes, that were begining to see crazy spots now.

The older woman smiled small and barely noticable, patting Mattie's shoulder.

"Yer' welcome dear. I have made yer' bed. Now you sleep comfy."old Louise pushed up her bifocals with her index finger, and watched the young girl before her, march slowly up those creaky steps.

**.**

**.**

.

After ascending the stairs, and finding herself enclosed into her own private room, she lit her lamp, that sat high on top of the dresser, and she took a seat in the old no back velvet chair, scooting into the desk before her, which had been covered with beautiful brushes with golden bodies, and mirrors, and bottles of fancy perfumes.

Mattie wasn't fond of makeup and didn't even know how to apply it, so she knew well to keep away from those strange powders, and decided to remove those two tight braids.

But sometimes she felt really silly that she would forget about her only one arm. She did hate having to be assisted by many people just because of that missing arm. She wanted to do things herself, hating to be a bother.

**XX**

Mattie sighed, staring at herself in the oval vintage mirror before her, that had been made connected to the entire desk, taking a gander at her braids.

Before giving up just yet on her hair, Mattie stood up, pushed the velvet seated stool back in, and brought her one hand up toward her neck, where she attempted to pop a button of her dress. The first one had obeyed, and so have the others. So she had undressed carefully, pulling out her one arm first then letting the other half come out after.

She let the dress drop from her tight hand, and felt it cuddle limp around her ankles. She smiled to herself, still had her eyes gazed down upon her dress, after feeling the cold air of the room play against her pale skin, ready to step from the circle and grab her long sleeved nightgown.

But that didn't happen, when the door suddenly opened.

Mattie quickly dodged for the well made bed, and pulled the covers over herself, afraid of actually letting the stranger see. He wasn't a stranger, and he was someone she knew well.

The girl jumped, and held the quilt up around her growing breasts, towering herself high upon her knees, with wondering eyes that found Mr. Laboeuf in the doorway with a pair of glazed blue eyes, that had somehow frightened her, the perfect sized room half illuminated by a single oil lamp, standing tall over the dresser, to the right of her shoulder.

"M-Mr. Laboeuf?"

she heard a slight croak in the back of her throat after spilling those few words in confusion, his boots stepping closer, and his back leaned into the door that slowly closed with a clicking echo.

He refused to say a word back, and she became more mad than scared.

"Why did you come into my room like this Mr. Laboeuf?"she raised her sweet southern voice that always drew him closer everytime he heard it, and once close enough to the bed, which was too close for Mattie, she moved backward, still holding the covers, while watching Labouef wobble over the chair at the foot of the bed, and fall into it hard, with his hat rested in his lap.

.

.

After that strange performance, Mattie was lost for words completely, staring down at the man whom sat in the chair, head falling back, and eyes staring hard up at the ceiling, almost in deep thought.

"You were drinkin' Mr. Laboeuf! Get out before I-I...

she was suddenly silenced with those blue eyes that snapped a look at her, and rose from the chair as he did so, the belt around his waist that was quickly pulled from each loop and held tight in his clenched bare fist.

Mattie swallowed, and turned her head staring down at the wood floor below, finding her nightgown. "I reckon I had been drinkin', Ms. Ross."he finally said a few words that caught Mattie off guard and had her back, back against the headboard, eyes that glistened, and lips and fingers that quivered.

**XXX**

**XXX**

"I don't want anythin' to happen. Please leave now!"she forced the words from her lips that had been quickly licked over with her tongue, and found herself back where she was before, watching the Ranger sneak closer, slapping that belt in his hand.

He was terribly inebriated.

More than he ever had been through the eyes of her, and after swallowing constantly over and over, she finally stood up, the quilt still around her, and stood small before Laboeuf, whose eyes took a wondering, and a pair of fingers prying at the quilt that hidden her female parts.

She knew she couldn't leave the room without any clothing on, and she definately couldn't scream. But what Mr. Laboeuf was doing, was a bit strange, discomforting.

"Stop it, Mr. Laboeuf."she caught his eyes at the last moment, keeping them locked tight, trying to come up with some good distraction inside her intelligent mind, that would hopefully keep that belt out of his hands before using it.

**XXX  
>XXX<strong>

"Mr. Laboeuf...your a sweet man, and I know you wouldn't hurt me. You couldn't hurt a fly, Mr. Laboeu-she was so close to finishing, when she was grabbed by his hands, and pulled forward into a kiss, that lasted so long, she couldn't even remember when it had begun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Mr. Laboeuf's strange way of trying to steal a kiss from her; maybe that was the point of all the drinking.

Mattie Ross knew it was a sin to do something so intimate with a girl her age, and with a man like Mr. Laboeuf, but there was something that was keepign her close without force.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**:DTo be continued:D**

**E/N: Sorry about this, I am not discontinuing the story for good. I have to think a bit for this. I have also made a few changes. **

**Now instead of being only SIX chapters long, it will be a Two-Part story. So these first SIX chapters are in part one and part two will be started soon. UGH! This is a sucky note, but anyway, the fluffiness will continue on newer chapters and if it sucked I am sorry. I have to be honest. I kind of rushed on the Mattie/Laboeuf scene:/**

**And yes...there will be a Mattie/Rooster scene:D:D:D:D**


	6. Six

**.**

**.**

Mr. Labouef hadn't left.

But he knew just by the look in the little girl's eyes he could tell Mattie was tired, and needed her much needed rest.

-and so did he, even if he didn't notice.

He hadn't gotten this drunk for so long, he could barely remember the last time. But Ranger Laboeuf's reasoning for drinking so wild, were for the feelings that always overcame him most of the time...even after being around Ms. Ross so much.

**XXX**

**XXX**

The night grew more into night and soon the bats would be out and about screeching loud, and flapping so terribly low scaring those who slept in their warm beds, bringing on the cold wind through the open window.

Mattie had gotten herself into her nightgown; after Laboeuf's acceptance that he wouldn't turn around or even take a peek at her, while she dressed. But he had no choice. He did anyway. Any man would and it was just in their nature to do things they weren't told to do.

-and Mattie Ross was a small little thing.

"Mr. Laboeuf, I think this is where we say goodnight."the little girl added, getting the attention she needed from Laboeuf, extending her hand, awaiting his single hand shake. So he spung around on his heels and looked down at that hand of hers.

His brows furrowed in slight confusion:

"I reckon it is, Ms. Ross."he answered that with a silly smile beneath that fuzzy mustache, and the strong smell of the much drank alcohol lingering toward Mattie herself, causing her to cringe, finally in close contact with the massive hand of his, that felt warm and snugged wrapped around her own.

So with out anymore thought, Mattie smiled and they shook.

He showed himself to the door, a bit uncoordinated on his feet, but managed otherwise to depart the cold room.

And at that time, Mattie thought that she wasn't going to see him anymore tonight, but he turned back around and met her eyes. It stunned her completely! and it always seemed to give her a silly, tickly feeling in her gut after finding his stare on her.

He looked down, his head hung low, his hat held tight in both hands, almost the expression of guilt and sorrow spread over his face that usually seemed too "big-shot" and strong with a side of silliness. It always brought a smile to her lips no matter the predicament.

"What is wrong, Mr. Laboeuf?" Mattie was too big-hearted like her father and couldn't help it, especially someone she really cared for.

Before he could talk, a small hand reached out to him, and dropped limp to his thick forearm, with one small index finger tapping lightly on to the rough fabric of his fringe coat.

He noticed the finger, and came back up to find her eyes shining, while awaiting his final response.

He thought he could say it, say what was bothering him so much and it was on the tip of his tongue, but it just didn't happen. "I tip my hat to you, Ms. Ross-and he did, and finally left the room, her ears wanting and waiting, listening to the eerie clangs of his spurs as he moved with a slight drunken tremble.

**XX**

Mattie held herself against the door, with her palm and her forehead faced down the same, trying to keep her quivering of the cold wind and the sadness that swept over her in such a instantaneous motion, under control.

She just had to get some sleep and that's what she did.

**X**

A crazed nightmare hit, but young Mattie was strong enough to realize that it wasn't real, keeping her sleep in regular motion.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

Hours after the croaking of toads in the far distance, after the soft cricketing of the crickets, and after all the sounds of the night died down, in the back of the Chinese Market was where the one-eyed grey bearded Marshal slept. Probably not the best, but it was all he had and made every last bit of time spent sleeping away in the market the best even surrounded by curry powders and ducks.

**.**

**.**

In the new morning, Marshall turned over, only to find that one person standing over him.

"Marshall Cogburn? Your awake?"Mattie smiled down at the old man, who squinted only to see passed the sleep and funny dots that filled his sight, while fixing his lopped eyepatch.

The gruffy man growled deep in his throat. Not in anger, but frustration and exhaustion. Marshall was never an early morning riser, like Ms. Ross. "What do you want?"he asked, as Mattie leaned forward and put her arm around him, helping him stand up out of that so-called bed he slept in.

She didn't reply that instant.

-and Rooster stared down at her, prying her arm off. "What you want from me girlie? Why ain't you buggn' Laboeuf?"he swung a hand behind and scratched that bugging itch that lay right in the middle of his back, pulling out an already made cigarette from his trousers that slumped over his waist with the suspenders.

Mattie still hadn't replied. She stared up at the cigarette between his lips, feeling terrible that she could no longer make them for him like she was so used to doing, and it was no bother out of her day.

"Mr. Laboeuf had left for Fort Smith, Marshall, and he had informed me that you were still in town."she gave him a soft smile, with those large brown eyes of hers shining brightly in his own, that found a box of a few powders, kept his eye on that until he knew she was looking away.

Mattie was too cute, and he knew if she saw his face flush, she would definately think different of such a True Gritted fellow much like himself.

So he nodded, and turned back to her, dodging as best a big man such as himself could under all the hanging ducks and sausage links, that somehow gotten caught either way, no matter how greatly he moved from them.

"Goin' to play a card game with some boys down at the bar-he mumbled with that cigarette still hanging loose from his lips, as he grabbed his best looking jacket and put it over right after he slipped on his suspenders.

Mattie watched him practically dress up without a word.

"Can I come, Marshall? I promise not to be a bother?"Mattie moved forward one step in her boots, right behind him, and her hand lay limp over her dress that she had worn before on the trail to Tom Chaney.

.

.

The old man had to think a bit on that one, thinking back to the day she and him gotten into a silly argument at the same time the Recker Brothers were in town, brawling in the near saloon.

"I do not think so, sister."he became a bit angry after spilling those few words, removing the cigarette from his mouth with an index finger and thumb, in a fearful pinching manner, looking down as he brushed his jacket off, and sat down harshly into his bed, but managed to hit his head against a spice box from behind.

Mattie knew it was wrong to laugh about other people's pain, but it was sort of funny, and Rooster somehow always seemed to bring a snicker or giggle out of the little girl.

Rubbing the back of his head with his rough calloused palm, Rooster eyed back at the girl standing before him, and attempted to get his feet back on the floor, and slipped into his boots right below.

"Damnit! Where's my hat?"he let out a curse, with a croak visible in his voice, when he lent over and put his head between his legs, staring underneath the bed, into a pitch black hole that looked that led nowhere but here.

What the old man didn't know is what Mattie held tight in her hand, waiting silent for him to realize.

**XX**

**XX**

"Where i-sister?"he raised his head back up high, and found it held in those little fingers of the girl before him.

She smiled at him, while extending it out to him, and he took it.

It was quite silent after he took it and put it over his grey top head. "Please Marshall. I sware I won't be a bother."she asked yet again, with the same tone of voice, grabbing Rooster's attention with her cute smile, and shining ways.

He remained very still on the bed, his hands rested over his lap, and that same exact cigarette hanging from his lips, barely held on to as their eyes met.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quietness swept over them as before, and rambling horse hooves trampling in the dirt road, and buggies could be heard strolling by from the outside in the sweltering heat.

"Sorry sister, It's an m'portant poker game."he finally answered her, after removing the cigarette and released all the inhaled smoke, from his dry, dirty mouth, already heading outside.

Mattie breathed hard and heavy, while following the older man outside.

Rooster knew she was right behind him. He could hear her boots crunch in the dry dirt.

"I really want to come with you Marshall."she begged him again, in that same whimpering tone and it finally took it's toll, shivering up the man's spine.

He didn't look too happy about it either after spinning around to meet the girl once again.

"I told you already sister. No!"he growled out deeply, his breath coming out in her face smelling of bad cigarettes and day-old booze. Mattie blinked a few times before looking down at the tips of her dirty boots.

She gave up. She just couldn't loose a friend because of something so stupid and silly.

-and anyway, it probably was a poker game Rooster couldn't afford to loose, with money involved, and with Marshall Cogburn, money was always involved.

**XX  
>XX<strong>

She continued with her head down and hand over her belly.

Rooster felt bad about leaving the sport behind, but it was what needed to be done. He let out a dusty sigh through his nose, and put a large hand over her shoulder.

The brown eyes pointed upward at him in that instant his hand had touched her, and she awaited his welcomed words. But they didn't come that instantly.

"Stay outta' trouble sister."he tipped his hat to her, and removed that hand from her shoulder, turning his back on her and left down the dirt path, that seemed to glow golden as ever with the bright sunny rays casted down upon it, barely busy with any folk.

Mattie smiled small, and went her own way.

**XX**

**E/N: I know how I said in my last note that there will be some fluff, but I didn't get to it, and I didn't want a too terribly long chapter. And honestly I felt good about ending Part One like this:D Just hope it didn't disappoint anyone Lol:D But at least there was a bit of short-lasting connection between Rooster and Mattie:D**

**Part Two will be coming very shortly! Thanks alot you readers! Love you all!**


End file.
